Homespun Homestuck
by masterStrategist
Summary: In an alternate universe, 4 kids are about to play a game. Little do they know, it will send them on an adventure that none of them could have expected.
1. Introduction

**SPOILER ALERT: IT'S LIKE HOMESTUCK.**

Homespun Homestuck is a parody on Homestuck. So, much like Homestuck, one can post in my ask box on Tumblr, suggesting things for the character to do. Yours may or may not be selected.

Also, the Tumblr version of this ( .com) will be kept ahead of the version.

That's it for now!

Also, note well: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.


	2. 1

**Homestuck**

A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 1st of March, 2013, is the date scheduled for the launch of a highly exclusive playtest for a much anticipated game. The young lady is expecting to find this new game in her mailbox today. What do you expect that the name on the envelopes will be?

**=== Enter Name.**

You attempt to enter her name, only to realize that her name has already been engraved in her honorary placronym! This was done nearly 5 and a half years ago, on her 13th birthday. It is nearly impossible to overwrite this, and very offensive. I mean, what would you have named her? Snarky Zoosmell? Luckily, she is feeling in a very forgiving mood. But hurry up! She REALLY wants to play that game!

By the way, for future reference, her name is Lydia.

**=== Be Lydia.**

You are now Lydia!

As mentioned, your name is LYDIA. A number of PONIES are scattered about your room- some of your redecorated ones, and some stuffed ponies from your childhood- Mr. Kirin, Pink Prancer, and Dawnbreaker. Your hobbies include video games, superhero movies, roleplaying, cosplaying, and artistry. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for REDECORATING PONIES- and you're VERY GOOD at it. You have a fondness for FANTASY STORIES. You also like to play GAMES- a lot!

What will you do?

**=== Retrieve arms.**

You already have a pair, and you'd say they're damn good ones, although you could be biased, because, well, they are YOUR arms.

**=== Examine stuffed ponies.**

You think, that maybe you are getting a little old for these. However, you can barely stand the thought of giving any of this magnificent trio away. Especially Mr. Kirin. He was a present to you on your 3rd birthday. Luckily for him, you weren't able to carry him everywhere you went until you were of an age where you could make the more sensible choice of not taking him everywhere. You have a similar attachment to Pink Prancer, and Dawnbreaker.

**=== Give Mr. Kirin a big hug. And do the same to Pink Prancer and Dawnbreaker.**

You give each of your ponies a big hug!

**=== Attempt to install the Beta.**

You can't yet! You need to retrieve it from the mail, first!

The mail is currently in the mailbox and you'll have to wait for your parents to not be able to see you. Because you are currently grounded because you accidentally fell asleep with the TV on a couple of nights ago.

Your computer is currently beeping with a notification. One of your Chums is pestering you. Do you answer?


	3. 2

=== Answer Chum.

- masterStrategist [MS] began pestering curvedTraveller [CT] at 12:29 –

MS: Hey! You get your copy of the Beta yet?  
CT: Nah, not yet  
MS: Darn.  
MS: Mail not come yet for you?  
CT: Bleh nope. It's late today  
MS: Well maybe look out the window in a couple minutes.  
CT: yeah mkay, I willdo that  
MS: It does seem to take FOREVER to install though  
CT: GEH Really?  
MS: Yeah... anyhow, how long did you get grounded for?  
CT: For the weekend atleast. Im not sure  
MS: DRAT  
MS: What did you leave it on?  
CT: Ermmm  
CT: Notso nice things  
MS: ahh.  
MS: Anyway, the manual for the game is surprisingly thin. I mean, given that people were all "Game of The Decade" and all that, talking about how in-depth it was...  
CT: Well... truthbetold I'm not THAT interested in the game. I will only play because youguys are and I want in  
MS: Yep. You told us that.  
CT: I'd much rather go back to one of my other games. Forexample, BOI or Minecraft  
MS: I guess we'll have to see how long we play. I mean, the Minecraft Server's been down for... 3 months?  
MS: And we're not sure how good the game is.  
CT: That doesn't even count! It went up and then down for about 5 mins anyway  
CT: Idk about the game...  
MS: Neither does anyone really.  
CT: ;P  
MS: And... my toilet just landed in my bedroom.  
CT: ... WAT  
CT: IS THIS PART OF THE GAME  
CT: CAUSE I DO NOT LIKE THIS  
MS: I don't think so...  
CT: Okay  
CT: Then why do you have a toilet in your room?  
MS: I don't know... hang on, I'll be back in a bit. Gonna go figure this out.

- masterStrategist [MS] ceased pestering curvedTraveller [CT] at 12:44 –


	4. 3

**=== Glance out window.**

The mailbox is at the end of the driveway and OH MY GOD THE LETTER-FLAPPY-THINGY IS UP! IT'S MAIL TIME!

And better yet, your parents are out right now!

**=== Go get the mail!**

You quickly dash down the stairs and out the door to the mailbox.

Sure enough, there are your envelopes!

**=== Do a silly happy dance.**

Why would you do that? You're more mature than that!

Oh, who are you kidding?

You do a ridiculous silly dance. Hopefully your server player doesn't mind.

**=== Quick, lick the mailbox for good luck!**

No.

You have a much better idea.

**=== Do your better idea.**

You run into the house, taking only your envelopes with you. Your parents can get the rest, and they won't be any the wiser that you left the confines of the house.

You get back into your room. Your computer is telling you that someone has tried to contact you.

- masterStrategist [MS] began pestering curvedTraveller [CT] at 12:53 –

MS: Look out below!


End file.
